1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the building construction art, and more particularly, to a novel and improved weight bearing partition wall support member. The invention is specifically concerned with a self-supporting, transverse support member for mounting between two adjacent parallel, floor joists in a building to support a weight bearing partition wall which is disposed parallel to the two adjacent floor joists, and in a position between the two adjacent floor joists.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the building construction art to employ a blocking structure to support a partition wall which is parallel to two floor joists and disposed in a position between the two joists. One prior art method for providing such partition wall blocking is to employ a plurality of 2.times.4's, or the like, between two adjacent floor joists and support the 2.times.4's with cleats at the ends thereof. A disadvantage of the aforementioned prior art blocking structure is that it is not standardized, and the size of the 2.times.4's, or other parts used are left to the carpenters on the job to select without actually determining whether or not said blocking structure are strong enough to support a particular weight bearing partition wall.
An example of such prior art type blocking structure is shown in FIG. 14 of the specification, and described in the same. Another prior art type blocking structure for partition walls is shown in FIG. 16 of the specification and described in the same. A disadvantage of the last mentioned prior art blocking structure is that it is not suitable for supporting a weight bearing partition wall. Still another prior art blocking structure for partition walls is shown in FIG. 18 of the specification and described in the same. A disadvantage of the last mentioned blocking structure is that it is expensive and time consuming to install, and it blocks out the area between two joists so that conduits and other structure cannot be run between the joists without spending money to cut out suitable passage holes through the blocking structure.
An example of a prior art joist spacer and support is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,807. The joist spacer and support shown in this patent is not adapted for providing additional support for a partition wall, and it is more expensive to fabricate than the support member of the present invention.